The Flood
by ShadowSun217
Summary: As destruction rains over the inhabited galaxy, the Pillar of Autumn has been overrun. It is all Dr Halsey can do to bring the dreaded Covenant Dreadnaught down with her, but would she risk it? Help may be on it's way, but is it too late?


The Flood

2130 hours, May 18, 2525 (Military Calendar) /

Gannus System, Gannus IV, UNSC

Pelican 147 (registry number P-0473F)

Chapter 1

The Craft slid slowly away, the light from the dwarf star giving everything around it a dark red tint. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

"I can't get these engines up. Just give me a few minutes," Kelly said, as a matter of factly. "They're fried through and through." She added, staring blankly at the overheating circuit board that used to be the control terminal.

The Pelican had been hit by the 8 EMP waves that the Pillar of Autumn had let loose before she was seemingly captured by the Covenant Dreadnaught that had shadowed them for the last week. It went where the Autumn went. The Giant craft seemed dormant until when The Autumn reached the outer colonies (or what still remained of them). It was all John could do to launch the Pelican before their warrior elites had got to them.

"Keep trying," the Master Chief replied, watching the Dreadnaught cast a shadow as it passed the dwarf star Gannus IV. It worried him to think why they would steal such a vessel when their technology was far beyond human. He winced at the thought of the floating creatures ripping it apart to get a better look inside. He had seen them many times on previous skirmishes, their long black tentacles slowly dismantling cars and trucks, trying to find what made us tick.

John heard the sparks sizzle as Kelly tried to hotwire what was left of the ship's circuitry.

"Yes! I have something!" Yelled Kelly, triumphantly. "We need to get the life support systems back up first."

"12 minutes of Oxygen remaining" The voice in Master Chief's head reminded him. This made him jump, as he had forgotten about the AI known as Cortana. Dr Halsey had implanted her into his MJOLNIR Armour last time they met. The voice had constantly kept him on guard and helped him stay alive on many occasions. John sat down on the pilot seat and stared out at the dark star, looming over like a watchful eye. Dr Halsey had been on the Pillar of Autumn when it was taken only 30 minutes ago. Had she survived? One could only guess. But as the Master Chief turned back to see his team working desperately to get some power, he knew it was only a matter of time before they found out.

* * *

2355 Hours, May 19, 2525 (Military Calendar) /

Epsilon Eridani System, Eridanus II Orbit, Covenant

Dreadnaught "Vigour"

Dr Halsey paced up and down the small cell floor. She had realised, after many futile attempts, that escape was not an option. The warrior elites had over-run the ship in minutes, taking very few prisoners. Halsey was lucky enough to be considered at all important. The Jackals, vulture like creatures wielding rifles and energy shields, had dragged her here down a route of organic looking tunnels in the heart of the ship. Although Halsey remembered almost the entire journey, getting there from her cell was deemed impossible. She sat down on the unnervingly perfect-sized hard bed she was supplied with and tried to get some sleep.

Halsey was awoken by the sound of heavy footsteps. She got up just in time to see an Elite standing over her.

"You have been summoned by the Prophet of Truth. You will see him now." He growled, grabbing her arm and hauling her out of the cell. Dr Halsey gave an involuntary yelp as she was lifted by her arm and dragged down the blue and purple passageways. The Elite seemed to have no mercy on Halsey's arm, which felt as if it was being ripped off, as it marched up and up through the twists and turns of the ship's hull. At least the ground was smooth, thought Dr Halsey, as her back slid along the slippery surface that made up the tunnels. They passed what looked like barracks for the Jackals and little stubby creatures that seemed to be wearing breathing apparatus. They must have been the ground troops, she thought. Expendable and worthless.

As they came to the last Blast door, the Elite stopped.

"I cannot go any further. They cannot hear us now, so you must know quickly. Many Sangheili are disappearing. We think the Prophets see no need for us." The monster whispered. "We do their work and they kill us in return. If you get out alive. We are here."

This was a change in events. Halsey thought back an hour ago, at the same creatures that took on the crew of the Pillar of Autumn. The same creatures that had now displayed remorse, unlike the less intelligent species incorporated into the Covenant. She wondered if he was as honest as he portrayed to be. It wasn't hard to be backstabbed by people you once thought to be allies. Halsey stood up, brushed herself down, and walked over the pressure plate that opened the door. She stepped through.


End file.
